


Living In Sin Is The New Thing

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Female Mitch Marner, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It started as a joke. A joke Leon couldn’t take his mind off of. He already thought too much about them already - ever since he had walked in on them that one time. And they hadn’t even known about that, too caught up in each other to notice anything else. But now he had a constant replay of Mitchie’s comment.
Relationships: Connor McDavid/Mitch Marner/Leon Draisaitl, Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Living In Sin Is The New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title From '3' by Britney Spears
> 
> Trying something new.

It started as a joke. A joke Leon couldn’t take his mind off of. He already thought too much about them already - ever since he had walked in on them that one time. And they hadn’t even known about that, too caught up in each other to notice anything else. But now he had a constant replay of Mitchie’s comment. Of Mitchie laughing as Tkachuk made a comment about Matthews joining Mitchie and Connor. Of Mitchie saying that if she and Connor were to ever have a threesome, it would be with Leon - which had the desired effect of making Tkachuk gag and Matthews asking why he wasn’t good enough to be their third.

Connor was his best friend. His linemate, his teammate, his Captain. And Mitchie was a Leaf. And she was nice and funny and beautiful. And Connor’s girlfriend since they were fifteen years old. 

So he had tried not to dwell on it. He got through the weekend and then it was their Bye Week and Connor and Mitchie jetted off to the Bahamas. And then it was back to the grind.

And then the Season was put on pause. And it was back on the fucking Blackhawks bounced them out of the Playoffs before they could even start. 

“Come on,” Connor prompted over the phone, “Bowie loves Lenny and Zeus is just like his mom. It won’t be a problem.”

“I don’t want to intrude on your time with your girlfriend,” Leon responded.

“You won’t be,” Connor was definitely rolling his eyes, “the only thing you’d be intruding on is fights over paint color. The Interior Designer ignored Mitchie’s requests for color so…”

“Really?”

“They didn’t really get along. I think she thought Mitchie’s opinion didn’t really matter because it’s my house and not Mitchie’s but… Anyway, Mitchie is bringing a couple books of paint samples with her.”

“If you need me to leave, tell me, okay?” Leon replied, “Like for any reason. No questions asked.”

And that was how Leon had agreed to stay with Connor and Mitchie. 

When he arrived a couple days later - wanting to have some time to make sure his place was shut down - he’s greeted by Lenny and a chocolate lab that had to be Zeus.

“Is that Leon?” he heard Mitchie’s voice call from upstairs.

“Yeah!” Connor replied, walking out from the living room, “We got the guest room down here set up for you.”

“We?”

“Mitchie got the guest room down here set up for you.”

Leon chuckled and followed Connor through the house, Bowie having run off with the dogs first chance he got.

“Hi,” said woman greeted as she jogged down the stairs in a pair of leggings and an old Otters hoodie, “we ordered Thai for dinner tonight because Connor had nothing in his kitchen -”

“I didn’t have nothing -”

“Your three frozen meal plans don’t count,” Mitchie rolled her eyes and Leo smiled like his kitchen wasn’t the exact same way, “Anyway, I set up grocery delivery and signed up for Blue Apron before I left Toronto, so the first box should get here tomorrow and I don’t why I decided to drive.”

“Because you packed way too much and because Zeus doesn’t like planes,” Connor replied from the other room.

Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully and pulled Leon out of the entryway, stage whispering, “He’s in a mood today.”

“I’m not in a mood,” Connor rolled his eyes, “you’re just a brat.”

“You love that about me though,” Mitchie grinned widely.

Connor rolled his eyes but Leo didn’t have to be looking at him to know that he had that fond look on his face that only Mitchie brought out.

Leon made himself comfortable in the armchair as Mitchie tucked herself against Connor’s side and pulled up Disney+.

“Really?” Connor laughed, “Still?”

“Ducktales is a classic. And once we finish Ducktales, we have the entire reboot watch AND the original Darkwing Duck and Chip’n’Dale Rescue Rangers and TailSpin.” Mitchie rolled her eyes with a smile, “Unless you want to go back to talking paint colors?”

“I’m good,” Connor chuckled, looking over at Leon he said, “Do you see any differences between those two colors?”

Leon looked over at the two samples taped to the wall and he really didn’t but he wasn’t about to admit that so he said, “I’m not getting in the middle of this.”

“Chicken,” Connor grumbled.

“Smart.” Leon replied, grinning as Mitchie laughed.

It was easy to feel comfortable with them. They weren’t too coupley. They had been together long enough that it was like hanging out with a married couple. The relationship with clear as day but they weren’t making eyes at each other or being obnoxious about it. They bickered over paint colors, over whether or not Mitchie was going to allow Connor to help cook because even though Blue Apron gave you everything you needed Mitchie insisted that Connor was useless in the kitchen, about whether Lenny like Mitchie more than Connor (the dog had been draped over Mitchie’s lap at the time and looking for all the world like he never wanted to get up).

The entire time, she stayed tucked into Connor’s side and Connor kept his arm around her and Leon didn’t think he was imaging his pout when she had to get up to get dinner.

But there still moments that he probably wasn’t supposed to see. Little things. Like when Connor and Mitchie were taking care of the dishes and Leon walked in to offer to help and saw them making out against the counter. Or when Connor’s hand came to rest more on her ass than her back when they came back into the room.

And he understood that. They were a young couple who spent most of the year apart. He had calculated the risk of walking in on them when he agreed to stay with Connor.

1)

The first walked in on Connor and Mitchie was before he had agreed to spend the off-season at Connor’s.

It was at the All-Star weekend, shortly after the comment about a threesome with the Royal Couple of Canada - Tkachuk’s name for them and Leon refused to admit that it was clever. He opened the door to the bathroom and had not been prepared to see them. He hadn’t even noticed them slip away.

Yet there Mitchie was, eyes closed and her head thrown back and leg hooked around Connor’s waist as he whispered in her ear - one of his hands on her waist and the other one under the skirt of her dress.

And Leon could only stand there like an idiot, watching them. 

He couldn’t be sure, and there was no way he was ever going to ask her, but he was pretty sure he didn’t imagine her blue, blue eyes finding him before she whimpered and whined out, “Please, Connor.”

“Let go, Mitchie, let go,” Connor replied, biting her neck.

And she did, pulling Connor into a kiss to muffle herself as Connor worked her through her orgasm.

Leon shook himself out of his trace and rushed out the room. 

And if he left the bar with a girl who looked a little like Mitchie if he squinted, no one had to know.

2)

The second time caught them he was leaving his room to get a glass of water and had thought they had gone upstairs hours ago.

But then he saw them, Connor on the couch and Mitchie settled between his legs. Connor had a hand tangled in her hair - and Leon was pretty sure it had been in a braid when he had left them for the night.

“Close, babe,” Connor gasped. Leon didn’t hear what Mitchie said in response but Connor laughed fondly and said, “Brat.”

She apparently retaliated and Connor let out this punched out noise and his grip on her hair visibly tightened as he whispered her name like a prayer.

Leon watched her move into Connor’s lap and press her face into neck as she ground down on his thigh.

“Please,” her voice was breathy as she moved, sounding like she had been on edge for a while, “Please, baby.”

“If you come now, can you come again tonight? Wanna eat you out.”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“You know I can.”

And Leon caught the smirk on Connor’s face at that comment and he met Connor’s gaze as he said, “Let go then, baby. Get yourself off.”

She let out a broken gasp as she tumbled over the edge, breathing heavy as she rested her forehead on Connor’s shoulder.

Connor turned his attention back to Mitchie as he kissed her and Leon wasn’t even sure that Connor had seen him, that he hadn’t imagined it, as Connor stood up and swung Mitchie into a bridal hold and headed toward the stairs.

3)

A couple of weeks had passed and Connor never mentioned that night and Leon wasn’t going to let himself mention it in case he had only imagined that Connor had been looking at him. 

It was nice, the domesticity of their relationship. The fact that they referred to Lenny and Zeus as their kids, how they bickered while making dinner, how they had a knock-out, drag-out fight over a shower curtain in the guest room that resulted in Connor sleeping on the couch because the only guest room made up was the one Leon was in and apparently they hadn’t ordered the bedding for the rooms yet. How Connor apologized by having a truly excessive amount of flowers delivered the next day - daisies, because apparently they were Mitchie’s favorites.

He had known since he first met Connor that he was head over heels for Mitchie, but it was another thing entirely to see it. To see him actively making HIS house THEIR home. To see the love he had for her so clearly on display. He wasn’t Connor McDavid around her - and he could never really fully shed Connor McDavid ever. But there he was. Just Connor. Davo, Leon guessed. No one in Edmonton called him Davo. He guessed that’s why Mitchie called him that so much - so he didn’t lose touch with the Connor he was before all the pressure got put on him.

Leon wished there was a way for this side of Connor to stick around. It was nice seeing him without the weight of the world on his shoulders. Leon would also never say out loud that he would love for Mitchie to play in Edmonton. She loved being a Leaf too much to be as happy playing anywhere else.

He had retreated to his room to call his family, the window open for some fresh air. As he hung up, a giggle floated through with the breeze followed by a throaty laugh. And he knew he shouldn’t look outside yet he still moved to the window and spotted Mitchie straddling Connor in the hottub, the cups of her bikini top pulled aside with Connor mouthing at her breasts.

She let out a gasp as he took a nipple in his mouth and laced her hands in his hair to try to hold him in place.

“Please,” Connor whined, “want you so bad babe.”

“Yeah?” and Leon didn’t have to see her to know she had that cocky smirk on her face so got when she knew she held all the power - he had seen in fights over paint color and while on ice with the Leafs down by one with under five minutes left in the third, “What do you want, baby?”

And Leon almost groaned along with Connor.

“You wanna fuck me, baby?” Mitchie murmured, “Wanna give me anything I want? Wanna make me feel good? Wanna let me use you?”

Connor groaned, “Yes, please, Michie. Anything you want.”

“Want you to come in trunks then I want you to take me upstairs and fuck me until I scream.”

And Leon did groan along with Connor that time. He couldn’t help but think about Mitchie laying underneath him or perched in his lap, egging him on. Because she may have been playing the submissive role the previous two times he caught them, she was just as in control as Connor and she knew how to get what she wanted.

And in that moment, she wanted Connor to get off and if the groan that came in through the window was any indication, she had gotten what she wanted.

When Connor had caught his breath, he swept Mitchie up and Leon didn’t know if he imagined that Mitchie’s eyes met his gaze as she was carried inside.

But he did know that he needed to take care of the problem she had caused him and then put on his noise cancelling headphones so that she didn’t cause him another one.

4)

He just wanted to get in a couple miles on the treadmill but that wasn’t in the universe’s plan apparently.

Michie was in a sports bra and leggings and holding a plank position and facing the mirror wall, while Connor was leaning against the wall behind her, ideally playing with a keychain.

“Come on, Mitchie,” Connor smirked, “you said you could hold plank no matter what.”

“I am holding plank,” Mitchie growled in response.

Which, she wasn’t wrong, but she was also wobbling a little which made Leon wonder how long she had been holding plank.

“You try doing this with a vibrator - AH!” she gasped and almost fell out of the position of Connor pressed a button on the key chain he had been twirling.

“I wonder if you hold the position through your orgasm,” Connor responded.

“I hate you so much,” Mitchie ground out, obviously putting all of her effort into staying still

And Leon was impressed as he watched Connor mess with the settings, how she managed to hold the plank. And the noises that escaped her were starting to affect him. 

“Imagine if Leo walked in right now,” Connor’s voice snapped Leo’s attention to the man and he let out a breath of relief that Connor’s gaze was still focused on Mitchie, “If he saw you like this. With your strongest vibrator in you, trying to prove a point and looking delicious while doing it. God, I can only imagine how wet you are, babe, how desperate you are. You would beg him to take care of you, wouldn’t you, Mitchie?

“Yes,” she whined, head falling forward as she seemed to clench all of her muscles.

“You would let him do whatever he wanted to you, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Look at yourself, Mitchie, so gorgeous,” Connor breathed out.

And Mitchie looked up at her reflection in the mirror wall and, when she met Leon’s gaze in the reflection, cried out as her orgasm crashed over her.

Connor pressed a couple more buttons on the key chain as she came down from high and chuckled fondly, “Okay, you proved your point.”

Mitchie lowered herself slowly down onto the mat and Leon ducked out of the door way as Connor crouched next to her, holding out the water bottle and telling her how good she was and Leon ducked into his room and then into the en suite and got himself off quicker than he recalled doing in the past.

He still needed to get the miles in, though, and thankfully, when he entered the home gym the second time, Mitchie was sitting up, hair sticking to her face a little, and taking pulls from the water bottle as Connor rode the bike.

“Morning,” she grinned, like she hadn’t just caught him lurking, “Davo’s on the bike, so you got the option between the treadmill or the rower.”

“I’ll take the treadmill,” Leon replied.

“Good,” Mitchie grinned, “I wanted the rower in the first place.”

Leon tried not to notice the patch of slightly darker grey on her leggings or the keychain Connor had still looped around his finger.

And he definitely tried not to think about it when he heard her yelp and noticed the smirk on Connor’s face. He just turned his music on and set a quick pace.

+1)

Leon honestly would not have been able to tell anyone how it happened. One minute he was sitting on the couch with Connor, watching a ghost hunting show and the next Mitchie was slipping into his lap, wearing a short silky robe in fucking Leafs Blues - because of course she had everything in that color - and those blue, blue eyes of hers were focused intently on him.

He glanced over at Connor, whose gaze was focused on the tv but did nothing to hide his smirk. His eyes flicked back to Mitchie who was smirking triumphantly.

“I know you’ve watched us a couple times,” Mitchie hummed, hands coming up to play with his hair, “Did you like watching us? Did you get hot?”

Leon nodded, brain not really caught up with what was happening.

“Yeah?” Mitchie smirked, “Connor and I have talked about it before. Bringing in a third person occasionally. You’re the only person he would trust with me. God, have we talked about you.”

Mitchie rocked herself down and he felt her heat and he groaned, hands coming up to grab her hips.

“You wanna?” Mitchie purred, rocking her hips down again.

And all Leon could do was nod stupidly, brain still short-circuiting.

Mitchie grinned in response and stood up, pulling him toward the stairs. It finally hit that this was actually happening when Connor placed a hand on his back.

“Mitchie’s right,” Connor muttered, “we’ve talked about it multiple times.”

When they walked into the bedroom, Mitchie had the comforter and sheets folded down at the end of the bed and was draped across it in all her naked glory and Leon choked a little.

“Clothes off,” Mitchie whined, “I’ve waited so long for this.”

Connor rolled his eyes but obliged her. When he joined her on the bed, he lightly slapped her thigh and said, “What did we agree on?”

“That I would be good,” Mitchie replied.

Connor kissed her in response and she hummed into it and Leon rushed to strip on and join them on the bed.

As soon as Mitchie felt Leon get on the bed, she broke her kiss with Connor and pulled Leon into a deep kiss, moving so that she was kneeling up on her knees and holding his head to direct the kiss.

Connor ran a hand down her back, resting it at the base of her spine to help her maintain her balance and Leon gripped her hips tightly - he wouldn’t be surprised if she had bruises the next day.

Connor brushed the thumb of his other hand over her nipple and Leon stared up at her in shock when she broke the kiss and seemed to whimper with her whole body.

“Her nipples are sensitive,” Connor smirked, directing Leon’s head to her chest and, once Leon had taken one of her nipples in his mouth and earned a moan from Mitchie, said, “She once came just from me playing with her nipples.”

Leon groaned at the image that put in his head.

“Mitchie,” Connor’s voice seemed to clear her head, “remember what we agreed on. You come three times. Once whenever you want, once for Leo, and once for me. At any point you need to stop or slow down let us know.”

Mitchie nodded and panted, “Wanna ride his face.”

“I know you do,” Connor chuckled, turning to Leon he asked, “That sound good to you?”

“If I ever say not to that, kill me,” Leon replied, getting a laugh from Connor.

And then she was lowering herself on his mouth and he got to work. Above him, he could hear Mitchie’s moans and whimpers and the sound of kissing. And then the sound of a choked off moan from Connor.

“Best mouth in the League,” Connor muttered.

“I’m the only mouth that’s ever been on your dick,” Mitchie responded, apparently taking him back into her mouth before he could respond if the sound Connor made was anything to go by.

He redoubled his efforts, inserting two fingers and nipping her clit lightly, and she pulled off Connor with a yelp.

“Please, please, please,” she panted, riding his fingers.

“Whenever you want, Mitchie,” Connor’s voice was calm.

“Need -”

“What do you need?”

“I don’t know.”

She let out another whine and Leon nipped her clit again and she tumbled over the edge with cry, slumping over as she worked on getting her breathing under control.

She turned around and kissed him as her body calmed down a little. When she was ready, he moved back to straddling, her hands on his shoulders, “Gonna ride you. That okay?”

Leon could only nod and she smiled as Connor handed a condom over.

“Let me,” Leon took it from her hand, “I’ve been thinking about this for months. And I want to last longer than a minute, which won’t happen if you your hand on me.”

Mitchie smirked in response and let him roll on the condom before he sank down on him, both of them groaning.

She pulled him into a kiss as they adjusted, her hips gently rocking before she really started to ride him in earnest. And she was stunning. And the noises he got from her when he planted his feet on the bed and started to buck up into her and match her pace were better than anything he imagined.

And he knew that he wasn’t going to last long, but he had definitely thought he would last longer than he did. When he felt the wave building, her leaned in and took one of her nipples in his mouth and his fingers on her clit.

“Fuck,” she breathed out, picking up her pace and squeezing her muscles around him, “Leo.”

“ ‘m close, Mitchie,” Leon breathed in reply.

“Come on, baby,” Mitchie ground down and squeezed, “you first.”

And Leon obeyed her, letting go with a groan as she ground down on his fingers with a whine. 

Leon nipped the nipple still in his mouth and Mitchie came with a shout.

“Are you good?” Connor asked gently, helping Mitchie off of Leon and onto her back next to Leon as he stripped the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the trash, “We can be done for the night if you need to be.”

“I’m good,” Mitchie smiled up at him pulling him down for a kiss, “You may have to work a little harder, though.”

Connor chucked before kissing her and then trailing his lips down her body, seeming to stop and pay attention to every sensitive spot she had before taking her clit in his mouth, getting her loudest moan of the night. 

He ate her out so casually it threw Leon for a loop, paying special attention to her clit, until she tugged his hair and breathed out, “ ‘M good. ‘M ready.”

Connor scanned her face for a moment before nodding. She hooked her leg around his waist as he moved up her body, both of them groaning when he sank into her.

He fucked her slower than Leon would have expected, moving between kissing her lips and mouthing at her neck. He felt his dick kick and give a valiant effort to get hard again as he watched them - this time allowed to. He listened as she urged Connor on, as Connor whispered terms of endearment into skin. Watched as she dug her nails into his back and he bit down on her shoulder. Watched as they tumbled over the edge together.

After they had recovered and Connor had retrieved a washcloth to wipe her down with, she said, “Maybe next time, Leo can fuck you while fuck me.”

And then she cackled as they both sputtered in response.

Leon went to get out of the bed, but was stopped by Mitchie’s pout. And Connor chuckled as he pulled the blankets up to cover them. Mitchie threw a leg over one of Leon’s as Connor wrapped his arms around her from behind and was asleep before Connor could even clap the lights off.

+

The next morning Leon woke up to Mitchie blowing him and Connor may have been right about her having the best mouth in the League.


End file.
